Book 10 Alternate Ending
by PurpleTea88
Summary: What should've happened at the end of Into the Gauntlet. Written by LucianGurl39 but edited by me!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Written by LucianGirl39 but edited by me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LucianGirl39 does not own the 39 Clues!**

What Should Have Happened

_Oh no_, Amy thought.

_Those eyes will never fool-_, but her thought was cut off because Ian had kissed her. At first she was in shock and didn't move, but then she couldn't help kissing back. She knew everyone was watching but she didn't care at all. They didn't exist. Nothing did, except her and Ian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natalie knew her brother liked Amy, but she never expected him to be stupid enough to kiss her in front of EVERYONE!

She looked down and used her hand to cover her face. Natalie was shaking her head no, because this could NOT be happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the hunt for the clues Dan had seen many disturbing things, but this was the worst of all.

He thought he was going to puke, and his mind suddenly drifted back to the time in England when he had found out that Shakespeare had invented the word 'puke'.

His sister kissing that snake, Ian Kabra was just too much.

He had just turned around and they were in full lip-lock. Disgusting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nellie had just glanced sideways when she saw something next to impossible happen. Ian had kissed Amy!

_Finally, _she thought.

She might have been the only one to see it but they were perfect for each other. Then Theo popped into her mind.

_Well, at least someone got a boyfriend out of this stupid clue hunt_, she thought.

As they were kissing, she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Well it's about time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonah was just talking to Dan when the room went silent. He looked up to see what was wrong.

And something was VERY wrong.

Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill were kissing? Wasn't he supposed to be trying to kill her?

He heard Nellie whisper, "Well it's about time."

He then thought to himself, _WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?  
_

Hamilton was watching the Kabras closely.

Ian bumped into Amy, and they talked for a bit. Next, something that was a sure sign of the end of the world happened; IAN KISSED AMY!

He stared at them for a moment, but then his eyes drifted over to Sinead Starling. She was an Ekat, the enemy of the Tomas, but she had had him under her spell since the start of the clue hunt.

He had dreamed about her a lot. Hamilton usually had good dreams of them on the beach, with her being impressed with how strong he was.

Sometimes there were bad dreams, with Sinead being trapped under rocks and calling out for him, but he never got to her fast enough.

Sinead's eyes met his for a moment, and what happened next, well, let's just say that he would remember it for the rest of his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinead was watching everyone when it started.

He'd kissed her.

Ian had kissed Amy.

She hadn't been there for much of the clue hunt, but she knew one thing: The Kabras were stuck-up and didn't get distracted when it came to clue hunting.

However, Ian was making out with Amy right before her eyes.

_What have I missed?_ She wondered. _Kissing on the clue hunt? Is that okay now? _

She let her eyes wander over to Hamilton Holt, who happened to be looking at her in that very same moment.

Her. Out of all people, her.

Before Sinead knew what she was doing, she was halfway across the room sprinting towards Hamilton.

She accidentally tackled him, and now he was lying on his back with her on top of him, their noses centimeters away.

"Hi," Sinead said

"Hi," he said back.

Sinead blushed and started to get up. Hamilton wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"Please don't go," he whispered.

They looked in each other's eyes, and then kissed.

Sinead placed her hands on his temples and ran her fingers through his hair. She had never been so happy.

It didn't matter that she was in pain because Hamilton was wrapping his arms tighter around her, which hurt her scars.

It didn't matter that the Ekats and Tomas hated each other.

She finally got her wish: Hamilton Holt cared about her. With the way he was kissing her, there was no doubt about it.

**Author's Note: Please review and point out any mistakes. I sort of rushed on this so it's not the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Written by LucianGurl39 but edited by me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LucianGurl39 does not own the 39 Clues at all.**

Chapter 2

Ian kissed Amy.

Something sweet happened on the clue hunt and, of course, her husband wasn't there.

_Just my luck_, thought Mary-Todd.

Nothing happened for a minute because everyone was staring. There was a quick movement, and then she saw that Hamilton had been tackled.

_Oh great something sweet happens, and now a fight_, was what went through Mary-Todd's head.

Next, something worse happened; something much, much worse.

An Ekat kissed her son!

Mary-Todd had always known her son would be a girl magnet, but an EKAT?

She waited for Hamilton to push Sinead away, but this didn't happen. In the next moment she realized her son was kissing back. It was the worst moment of her life. Her son, her Hamilton KISSING AN EKAT!

He was probably liking it too because he didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. Mary-Todd couldn't let this happen. If Hamilton wasn't going to come to his senses, then she would make him. She marched over to them, steaming with rage. She grabbed the she-devil and pulled Sinead off her son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinead's happiness was soon interrupted. She had been so into kissing Hamilton, she hadn't even noticed Mary-Todd walking over. Mary-Todd, very painfully, yanked her away from her Hamilton. Sinead almost cried.

"MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hamilton bellowed, now standing and very, very angry.

"SAVING YOU!" replied an equally angry Mary-Todd.

"FROM WHAT?"

"THAT SHE-DEVIL!" yelled Mary-Todd, pointing at Sinead. All thoughts of tears and sadness were now gone; anger had taken their place.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" screamed Hamilton, almost shaking with rage.

Now tears were threatening to return, but these were happy tears. He cared about Sinead, and even cared enough to get in a shouting match with his mother over her.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING HER?" Mary-Todd looked like she might vomit at the thought of it.

"OH, I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE BECAUSE I LIKE HER?" Hamilton spat back, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"HOW COULD YOU LIKE AN EKAT?"

"Because she's an amazing girl," said Hamilton very quietly. Sinead ran over and threw her arms around him. He put his left arm around her as he glared at his mother, daring her to say something.

Sinead knew right then, in that moment, she was in love with Hamilton Holt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy pulled away from Ian expecting everyone to be watching.

They weren't.

Instead they were staring at Sinead and Hamilton kissing. WHAT?

"Looks like we started a trend," Ian joked in her ear.

She giggled as Ian took her hand and led her out of the church, as no one even noticed.

Out in the yard Ian turned to her and explained what he and Natalie had done to Isabel. A strangled "Wow," was all she could say.

"We don't have much time, but we were wondering if you and Daniel would help us find the hint in the church?" asked Ian.

She smiled then sweetly said, "Nope." After that, she leaned in and kissed him.

"Oddly, I'm okay with that. But really, why not?"

"Because if you can do _that_ to Isabel Kabra, you can find a hint in a church," Amy said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Then, she turned and walked back into the church. With a quick look around she saw that everyone was still staring at a hugging Hamilton and Sinead and a fuming Mary-Todd

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Natalie saw Amy come back inside, she quickly walked out the door to look for her brother. He was halfway down the yard sitting on an old headstone, obviously thinking hard about something.

"So what's up?" Natalie asked when she reached him.

"Since when do you say 'what's up'?" Ian asked back.

"Since about 2 seconds ago," she replied, grinning fiercely.

"This clue hunt is very strange-" Ian said quietly.

"-It has a way of changing you," she finished as she sat down next to him.

"If you knew then, what would you have done? Would you have still picked the clue?"

"Of course.''

"Why?"

"Because sometimes, I guess people need to change," she said honestly.

"We have to win."

"To keep that power away from _her_."

"I know thinking of Mum this way is hard for you."

"I know it's no easier for you, Ian."

"Yes it is Nat," he said, surprised that she didn't give him a dirty look, since she hated being called Nat. "I wasn't as close to her and have been dealing with it for longer. I haven't trusted her for a while now."

"I kind of saw that, like the way you wouldn't meet her eyes. And I think I'm going to go by Nat now, since it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Ian and Natalie, now Nat, had never really been that close, but now the thought of losing her terrified him. Had it always been this way and he just didn't know it?

"So you really like Amy?" she asked, looking up at him with those amber eyes they both shared.

"Yes, she's... she's amazing," he said, while blushing.

"Well you better not hurt her, or else." She glared at him for a second, and then smiled.

"Since when do you like Amy?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't, I just haven't threatened you in a long time."

"You know, I almost forgot what a brat you can be." They both laughed, then headed back into the church.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alistair Oh had never been one for romance.

Sure he had liked girls before, he had even seen Irina like that once, but never pursued her.

Anyways, she was too young for him, married, and she was a Lucian. Deep down inside he knew that he had been too focused on the clue hunt to find anyone he truly cared about.

No, Alistair Oh did not like romance.

He knew that during the alliance, Amy had fallen for the Kabra boy, but he thought that had ended.

Then Ian had kissed her.

Was he playing that angle one more time, or did he fall for her as well?

He was still pondering it when Sinead Starling, an Ekat, kissed Hamilton Holt, a Tomas.

That wasn't right. Surely Sinead wasn't that stupid, and Hamilton couldn't be smart enough to find an Ekat attractive.

Hamilton was someone who had attacked Alistair and was _very _brainless. Alistair needed to have a word with Sinead, now.

**Author's Note: Another rush job. Please point out any mistakes that you might see. It was a bit confusing, I must say. Not my story though, so I'm not really at liberty to say anything. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am going to give a huge apology to LucianGurl39 because I have not worked on this in weeks! I hope you're pleased with what I've done with it.**

**Disclaimer: LucianGurl39 does not own the 39 Clues.**

**Enjoy!**

Sinead and Hamilton had moved to a dark, musty corner in the back of the church to talk alone. They were sitting side by side on a creaky wooden pew and Hamilton had his arm around her. The air was filled with dust and the smell of the elderly, but Sinead couldn't name any place in the world that she'd rather be.

"So who's your favorite singer?" Sinead asked.

"Promise you won't tell?" She shook her head yes with anticipation, making the dust swirl around. "Lady Gaga; she's just so crazy it's cool."

"I know right? I don't see how Ned and Ted don't like her. But it's fun to annoy them by playing her music really loud," she said with a giggle.

"Messing with siblings is now on the list of things we have in common." Sinead loved Hamilton's voice, especially when he smiled. _I am so head over heels_, she thought.

They were looking into each other's eyes, another thing that Sinead loved about him, when Alistair came over and asked, rather grouchily, "Sinead, may I speak with you a moment?"

Sinead gave him an 'are you kidding me' look, grumbled an "I guess," and followed him until they were both just out of Hamilton's ear shot.

"What?" Sinead snapped as she crossed her arms.

"I…I don't think you should be involved with a Tomas. I mean, seriously, a Tomas and an Ekat in a relationship? It's ridiculous. Who would've ever heard of such a thing?"

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? You think _my_ relationship is ridiculous, coming from a lonely old man that knows nothing about _anything_? Well anything besides burritos. And who cares if he's a Tomas and I'm an Ekat? Does that change anything? Does that change how I feel? Does that change how he feels? Ekats are good at knowing facts, so here's one: I love him, I love Hamilton Holt! So some lonely old dude that's telling me not to take a chance on that, now that's ridiculous!" Sinead shouted, and then stormed off, back to Hamilton, who was staring at her with a concerned, and slightly confused, look.

"What's wrong?" Hamilton asked.

"He called us ridiculous!" she replied, starting to cry. He put his arm around her and brushed the hair out of her eyes with his thumb.

"What does that change between us? And how do you think my mom feels about it?" he calmly questioned, looking deep into her watery eyes.

"I guess you're right." A small smile broke through her sadness.

"Want to help me with something?" Hamilton asked a little too cheerfully.

"Sure," she said wiping away the final tears.

Line break

Hamilton had had a dream like this once, where Sinead was sitting on his back while he did pushups.

However, in the dream she wasn't drawing shapes on his back with her finger. After 20 pushups he noticed it was the same thing every time, but by the 50th he figured out what she was writing, 'I LOVE HAMILTON'.

Now his face was turning pink from blushing."You're turning red, maybe you should stop." Sinead was clearly concerned.

"Okay," Hamilton agreed and flopped down onto the floor. Sinead got off and he rolled onto his back.

"You got to 83, impressive," she said which surprised Hamilton because he hadn't known she had been counting. She seemed to realize this because she quickly added, "Sorry, Ekat habit."

"That's okay," he whispered. Sinead then lay down next to him and gently placed her head on his chest. Hamilton put his arm around her, and they both never felt like moving again.

Line break

Eisenhower Holt expected an all-out war when he walked into the church. Instead it was silent and there was almost no movement. As he looked around he saw something that made him do a double take.

Ian and Amy were close to a wall at the far side of the church _kissing_?

_Ummm..._ was the only thought he could produce before he looked away.

Then he spotted Mary-Todd and the girls huddled a little away from, (insert gag noise here), Ian and Amy. Something was obviously wrong. Eisenhower hurried over, joined the huddle, and placed his arm around Mary-Todd.

He immediately took it off; he could tell how mad she was. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"H-H-H," she angrily stuttered.

"Hamilton was making out with an Ekat," Reagan finished for her.

Eisenhower laughed, "Yeah right!" They all gave him a look, they were serious.

"_WHAT_?" he bellowed. Mary-Todd closed her eyes and pointed to a secluded corner.

Eisenhower could now see something he hadn't noticed before; laying on the floor was Hamilton, and laying on him was the googly-eyed Ekat herself, Sinead Starling.

He couldn't think, so he charged.

He was running at them, about to stomp on that nasty Ekat, but his aim was a bit off. He tripped over Hamilton, more or less translating into, his foot slammed into Hamilton's stomach, making a sickening cracking sound.

Line break

To Sinead, Hamilton's scream of agony was the worst sound she had ever heard. It snapped her into defense mode.

Both she and Eisenhower were now on their feet. Adrenaline was pulsing through her veins.

She dashed at Eisenhower and punched him right in the nose. His hands flew to his face and he stumbled back a few steps. Eisenhower took his hands down revealing a slightly crooked nose that was pouring a crimson liquid. His face was now red with fury, so he got ready to attack, but Sinead beat him to the punch, literally.

Her fist hit Eisenhower just under his chin sending him to the floor, so Sinead then kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Do you yield?" she asked, attaining a battle stance.

"What?" he replied, while coughing up a bit of blood.

"Will you quit attacking me?" Sinead questioned, hoping she wouldn't have to dumb it down anymore.

"Then yes. I mean no. I mean yes. This is so confusing, so I won't attack."

Sinead rolled her eyes, and then went back to Hamilton. As she sat beside him she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Whoa! Since when can you do that?" He was clearly impressed. Sinead laughed, smiled down at him, and then said, "No on messes with people I care about and gets away with it."

"But he was going after you," Hamilton said quietly and winced as he sat up, clearly in pain.

"But he hurt _you_," Sinead said, just as quietly. Then his lips brushed hers.

Line break

Eisenhower Holt had never lost at a fist fight before, especially not to an Ekat, and even more so, a teenage girl. But there he was, on the grimy floor of some church in England.

Mary-Todd was busy cleaning the blood off his face with her purple track suit jacket. Eisenhower was in so much pain he couldn't move; not physical pain, but the pain of the knowledge of two things: One, he just lost a fight to a teenage girl in front of his family, and two, his son loved an Ekat.

He had to talk to him. He _had_ to talk to Hamilton.

Eisenhower stood up and began to walk towards Hamilton, when Reagan said something he didn't catch. He ignored it and kept on ambling towards the happy couple.

"I need to talk with Ham, _alone_." He watched as Hamilton looked at Sinead, asking if it was okay. She nodded once, and Hamilton followed Eisenhower a little ways away.

Hamilton just glared, waiting for him to start. Something then just popped out of Eisenhower's mouth, something that he had not been planning to say, "Do you really care about her?"

Eisenhower's only son was taken aback for a moment, but then he replied, "Yes, she's smart, beautiful, and just plain amazing!"

Eisenhower saw right then that he couldn't in a million years split them up. He knew this because Hamilton had that same look that _he_ got when he talked about Mary-Todd.

Now Eisenhower did something he normally tried not to: He thought about it. _Hmm, Ham obviously likes her, and she's great at hand-to-hand combat..._ "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can date her."

"But _Dad_-"he began. "Wait, what?"

"I said you can date her." In all his years of living, Eisenhower had never seen his son smile that big.

"What?" Madison gasped as she marched over. "He can date an _Ekat_, but I can't even like Alan Rickman just because he's a _Janus_? That is so messed up!"

"Fine, you can like Alan Rickman, but you're not dating 'till you're married!"

Line break

Sinead was in shock when she heard Eisenhower say to Hamilton that could date her. She watched as Madison marched over and said angrily said something to their father, but Sinead didn't care what.

This was the best day of her life.

**Author's Note: Please review! I'd like to know what mistakes I have made...**


End file.
